


there's a spark in you

by puchuupoet



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Clothing Porn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, I Don't Even Know, Inanimate Objects, Literal, Not Beta Read, Other, Romance, Tactile Textiles, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Relationships: Lady Gaga's Inauguration Dress/Katy Perry's Inauguration Dress
Kudos: 1





	there's a spark in you

It's not clear how they found themselves here, pressed close together. Nameless to each other, they found that they fit together well, pale and calm snuggling up against something blossoming, bursting forward in a shower of fabric and energy. Flip sides of the same coin, in matching royal red lipsticks. 

One still buzzing from the warmth of the moment, energy thrumming through like electricity, a shiver of excitement keeping them upright against the other. They didn't notice the gentle jostling around them, fabric and shoes being tugged this way and that. They only had each other, strong gazes and a quick laugh as cold metal pressed against warmth. 

Slips of whispers as buttons caught and released, hidden zippers were exposed and gently growled out a metallic response. The closer they were pushed together, the more the scent of fireworks eked out, clouded over both until beginnings and endings blurred together in a wonderful mix of textures and feelings. 

They were both sure buttons were lost by the end of the night, pinging against the floor in a faint mimicry of the earlier fireworks, but neither cared enough to pause. Time was fleeting, a brief flash despite how momentous the occasion felt, and the long day already wore on them both, no matter how far these feelings buoyed them. 

Eventually the noise around them dropped, as did the lights, dipping them into darkness. A stillness came over them, a deep breath after an overwhelming day, and neither found the energy or desire to shift away from the other.


End file.
